time warp
by jandt
Summary: when a girl accidentally falls 100 years into the future and meets the Gundam pilots! what will happen to her?...everyone she knew and loved are gone...but will she want to return home?
1. a fatal mistake

Disclaimer, I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING GOT IT?

Falling…that was what was happing to her. _'No…I….cant….die...like…this…'_ her thoughts scattered as the darkness descended upon her. Landing on an unsuspecting pilot, she awoke in a bed, but not her own. "Where..?" she murmured. Thinking back to falling through the darkness, it hit her. _'Where am I? Better yet, am I dead?'_ the last words made her open her eyes, and she was looking at some guy…and that made her nervous…very nervous. She tried to sit up. But the boy pushed her back, with reasonable force. "Don't try to get up." The boy said quietly. _'Blond hair and blue eyes, I have never seen him before… I would've rembered him….definitely, and why is her wearing pink? He could get beat up for that...' _thinking about that made her focus more on what he looked like, he was wearing light brown pants, and a pink shirt, she still couldn't get over that. He looked at the girl that had landed on him, light brown hair, and blue eyes, pale skin…. She looked normal, except for her clothes. They were strange, sorta old fashioned unprofessional style, for her age that is if she was 16, like her license said, it had to be fake, it said 2005/06 school student I.D. it couldn't be real, if it was she would be over 100 years old! That wasn't his biggest concern, but the fact that she disappeared 100 years ago might have something to do with it, he asked Herro to look into a girl called Katrina Mc Claine in hopes of finding something, anything, but it was all in vain. The only Katrina Mc Clain that was found disappeared 100 years ago. _'what is going on? Who is this girl? _' he thought.

end of chapter! hope you like it! please r and r


	2. Kat meets herro and dou now too!

That wasn't his biggest concern, but the fact that she disappeared 100 years ago might have something to do with it, he asked Herro to look into a girl called Katrina Mc Claine in hopes of finding something, anything, but it was all in vain. The only Katrina Mc Clain that was found disappeared 100 years ago. _'what is going on? Who is this girl? _' he thought.

She suddenly felt like she had to get up, so sitting…slowly, so she didn't get dizzy and nauseous she looked at the boy. "So…you are who? And what are you doing wearing pink? Don't you know that its a BAD thing? Or do you like to be beat up?" Katrina asked, her blue eyes were a little angry and annoyed, but her face was soft like and a little tired looking. Observing this Quatra patently answered her questions. "I'm Quatra Rebaba Winner, I wear pink because I like it, and I no I don't get beat up…why would you think that, And what is your name miss? " sniffing Katrina looked at him. Deciding weather or not to answer that, the door swung open and two other men walked in one with cobalt blue eyes and a waist long braid, the other one had blue gray eyes and dark brown hair messily done, falling around his face walked in, "I'm telling you Herro! It's true, no way could-" he abruptly stopped talking when he seen a that Katrina was awake. "oh hello there, I'm Duo, and this is Herro!" Dou told her walking up to her bed and holding out his hand. She took it and nodded at Herro and replied quietly "my names Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat." Looking him straight in the eyes she waited to see if he would back down and look away first…he didn't. they held the gaze and the room soon became tense between them. Sensing this Quatra quickly intervened saying, "So Kat., where are you from?" That broke there gaze. "umm…I'm from Vancouver, but I have a feeling I'm not there any more am I?" she looked at him expecting a no from him. "Umm, well were not in the city, were more or less on the out skirts." He told her.

"Hun." That sound made everyone turn and look at Herro whom up to that time they had all forgotten about. "Well if you are who you say you are, where were you born? And what is your favorite color?" he growled, his glare startled her, but she made no signs of being frightened. "I was born in Burnaby, and my favorite _colors _are red and black, and why would you ask questions like that?" she growled back. "Hun none of your business girly, just wondering." _'GIRLY? Who the hell does he think he is? Err…I can tell I'm not going to like him or his friend! Thank the gods that I am going home…now all I need is my backpack, MY BACKPACK!'_ Kat. Suddenly growled irritably, and made everyone stare at her. She looked at each one more warily and asked quietly and a hint of a threat in her voice, "Ok fun time is over where is my backpack? I want it back; it has some valuable things in it." Each of the boys looked at each other and Quatra sighed. "I'm afraid that you cannot have it back Kat, its not yours anymore, it's the property of the Preventors now, and so are you, unless you want to tell us your real name." Dou told her. _'PROPERTY? Ok no…that is illegal…and what the hell my real name IS Kat….so what the hell is going on?"_ for a moment she looked confused then angry and she threw back the blankets wrapped around her, standing up she looked at them, and sheer confusion were in her eyes, as well as anger. "I told you my name, what reason would I have to lie to you? YOU captured me, though how I donno, but the fact that you did and don't have a mark on you surprises me a lot…no one and I mean NO ONE has gotten to touch me in a long time. So care to explain that?" her eyes blazed and she was tensed and ready to attack. _'wow, ive never seen any one get so defensive over a few words... I mean Herro CAN be rude, but not warrant a reaction like that… I wonder what she's going to do next?'_ Dou awed.

End of the second chapter! Please Read and review!


	3. Kat loses her temper

'_PROPERTY? Ok no…that is illegal…and what the hell my real name IS Kat….so what the hell is going on?"_ for a moment she looked confused then angry and she threw back the blankets wrapped around her, standing up she looked at them, and sheer confusion were in her eyes, as well as anger. "I told you my name, what reason would I have to lie to you? YOU captured me, though how I donno, but the fact that you did and don't have a mark on you surprises me a lot…no one and I mean NO ONE has gotten tocapture me in a long time. So care to explain that?" her eyes blazed and she was tensed and ready to attack. _'wow, ive never seen any one get so defensive over a few words... I mean Herro CAN be rude, but not warrant a reaction like that… I wonder what she's going to do next?'_ Dou awed.

She walked up to him and growled irritably. "Who the HELL do you think you are? Do you know that I could kill you right now? You know what? I wouldn't feel the least bit bad! So I think that you should give me my bag back and then ill be gone… no mark on your heads or nothing I promise!" she looked at him her eyes were like a book so easy to read…she was angry not scared…or intimidated.. Grinning (for once) he looked her in the eye, and then punched her, and she fell onto the ground, and got up and attacked quickly knocking him over, and surprising everyone. There was a glint of metal, and then a grunt of pain, and blood so much blood… she hopped off of him and backed out of the door way, leavening the bloody Herro to his friends. Running down the hallway she tried to get outside, but the door had some sort of a high teck. Lock on it. She swore underneath her breath. And looked for a window, trying two with no success, she turned around and ran back towards the boys, but before she reached them she turned left and went into a huge kitchen, and saw a door, opening it, It led to out side, but all around the yard there was a 20 foot high stone wall, "DAMNIT!" she growled. And decided to hide in the shrubbery lining it, then she would wait and see if there was a gate that she could sneak out, and disappear. Back inside the room, Herro was almost completely healed. "Ok, so she wants to try to kill you, what sorta psycho woman is she anyways? Oh and by the way you ARE getting old! She actually got you!" Dou muttered. "Hun, one that takes that sort of thing personally, but the fact remains, we need to capture her, which is if she hasn't escaped yet…" nodding in agreement Quatra and Dou both looked down at the floor. "Almost healed, so you two should go ahead, don't worry about me, I think I know where she'll be if she hasn't escaped yet. Ill catch up." Dou and Quatra nodded and turned walking out of the room they looked at each other, "well Dou, I don't know where she could be, she might be looking for her backpack, or gone already…this is all my fault…" Quatra murmured. "Aww…come on Quat, its not your fault, and if she is over 100 years old and she did jump time, then she wont know how to escape. So we'll find her." "Yea Dou, that is what worries me, if we do find her and she really is from the past what are we going to do with her? Train her to be like us…or let her go and fend for herself? She's 16…and the last thing I want is to turn a little girl onto the streets, especially 100 years into the future!" "umm…Quatra, you seen how she retaliated to Herros punch, I doubt she's helpless, and she isn't a child…she can be trained if Herro agrees, he will be the ones to train her, that will help her be stronger I think…but she will also learn from us…" "yea but….Duo do we want anyone to be like us? Isn't that the whole entire reason of the preventors? To stop another war from breaking out and more people becoming like us, having our fate…" Well, id rather that, then have her out there, attacking people, wouldn't you? Well Quatra?" "…" "then its settled, we capture her and train her…"

End of the chapter! Hope you liked it! please read and review! I know that its not like the g characters at all…but hey you never know, I need them to be a bit out of character so that it will fit the plot, then after a few chapters, they'll go back…don't worry!


	4. found and totaly lost again

"umm…Quatra, you seen how she retaliated to Herros punch, I doubt she's helpless, and she isn't a child…she can be trained if Herro agrees, he will be the ones to train her, that will help her be stronger I think…but she will also learn from us…" "yea but….Duo do we want anyone to be like us? Isn't that the whole entire reason of the preventors? To stop another war from breaking out and more people becoming like us, having our fate…" Well, id rather that, then have her out there, attacking people, wouldn't you? Well Quatra?" "…" "then its settled, we capture her and train her."

A.N./ hey im sorry that its taken so long! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Ok now that that is over with onward with the story…

Kat hid in the shadows, waiting, but after about 20 minutes she gave up, it could be hours or even days before they re-opened the gates and chances were that there was gonna be people looking for her on the property… so she ran back into the kitchen, her destination was the room that she had ran from, about 20 minutes later she had reached her destination… the room that she had stabbed Herro, '_ I DO regret that, but he should have known better, if he knows so much about me he did steal my bag….the jerk!' _Kat thought angering again, but then she calmed down quickly, _'that bag has all my valuables in it…I cant afford to lose it!' _that thought made Kat even more determined, if she really was 100 years in the future, shed need everything that she could gather to find her way back to her own time. "Well her goes everything…" Kat muttered underneath her breath. Straitening up to her full height 5'8" she entered the room, and what she seen scared her.

Herro was bent over, blood had stopped flowing from the damage she inflicted and it looked like he was healing himself, Kat looked on as his hand covered his wound and a faint almost non-existent green light glowed from it. He looked at her and stood up; his eyes looked like ice sheets to her. And unintending to she shivered, but didn't break his gaze. her eyes flashed, _'How the hell does he know how to heal? As far as I know our family is the only family left that can do that…well unless he IS my family, oh my goddess… If he is then I almost KILLED one of my own!'_ then her whole face went white and her knees gave in and she fell onto the ground staring at him she asked weakly, "what is your last name Herro?" "Hun, why should you care, and why are you still around, one would think that your type wouldn't stick around Quatra's house, there are cameras all over the place, would have thought you were smart enough to realize that…" he had sat down again and had started to heal himself. Kat watched him carefully her attention was focused on the color of the healing energy he was using, it was green, but it wasn't the same shade his was lighter, her families was hunter green. And as far as she knew no other healing family could still heal, unless he was a half healer, but then, he wouldn't be able to heal as fast as that. Regaining her composure she repeated her question, "what is your last name Herro, I need to know, you could be kin…and that would make me your kin, and I'm sorry that I almost killed you I just lost…control." She looked at her hands, and made them glow, and then she got up and walked over to Herro whom had straightened and tensed as she held her hands close to his body, finishing closing his wound. He glared at her angrily and said "hun… I see…" looking him in the eyes she asked softly, "can I have my bag back? Then ill leave…" his eyes remained cold and he grabbed her upper arm and started to pull her out of the room.

Scanning the various pictures on the little televisions quickly, Dou's eyes narrowed, "Herro's got her…we should intercept…there heading for Wufie. And we all know what could happen…" thinking about the last girl that he brought back, her name was Whitney, and Wufie was so mean to her she never came back… shame too, he had really liked her. Shaking his head from the memory he and Quatra had left towards Herro and Kat.

"LET ME GO YOU ASS!" Kat yelled as she struggled against his iron grip, but with no success.

"GODDAMNIT! ARE YOU DEAF! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" she again tried, but Herro tightened his grip painfully on her arm. "Will you shut up, and stop struggling; it's starting to piss me off…" His voice trailed off when he heard Wufie, and smiled inwardly. '_I'm sure that Wufie would be so kind as to take her to Quatra and Duo, if she keeps quite he might let her go, without anything broken…' _ "Herro, we need to talk…who the hell is this woman? I thought that you would be staying away from stupid weak women after what you did to the Dorilen girl." Kat growled angrily, "who the hell are you? And who the hell do you think you are? Huh? I'm waiting you ass monkey! Well hurry up, and if you call me weak again ill kill you!" she then broke Herros grip with incredible force, and went into a fighting stance, quickly Wufie obliged and he to stood at a fighting stance, then Dou came barreling towards them and tackled Kat, knocking her to the ground, and Quatra held Wufie back from jumping on Dou and strangling him. "Woa everyone relax! Just calm down! Dou get off of Kat and Kat, stop trying to kill everyone that says something that you don't like! AND DAMNIT WUFIE! STOP INSULTING FEMALES!" Quatra's remarks shocked all of the Gundam pilots that were there. Every one did as Quatra said, well except for Wufie, he'd never think other wise, and wouldn't stop saying it either. Then they all looked at Kat and Duo, who Duo was holding her in a hug… and she couldn't get out of, and she didn't look like she didn't want to. Hugging him back, Kat murmured into his shirt, "what the hell is going on? Where the hell am I and what is going on?" in his most soothing voice Dou murmured "shhhhh…its alright…it'll be alright Kat, I promise alright? It'll be good, you'll be alright …shhhh" he gave the others a look and they all left the hallway towards the nearest rec. room to try to relax. Meanwhile Kat had started to cry softly, and all that Duo could say was " shhh come on don't cry, shhh…" '_im so alone and scared…that's a new one, fear…I haven't been scared very much…fighting, I have always done that…but now im fighting those that might let me go? Where the hell is my rational thinking? And what…am I doing hugging Duo?' _then suddenly she felt darkness swell up and she accepted it gladly, she let it take her in Duo's arms.

Dou felt her weight increase in his arms, wrapping them tighter around her body so that she wouldn't slip through and fall to the floor, he quickly switched it to bridle style and carried her to where the others were, then they would decide how to act on this little 'problem'. Looking down on her face, it had a faint glow to it, and she looked flushed, when he got to the rec. room he laid her on the couch and touched her face, it was heating up, frowning he called Quatra over. "Hey Quatra, she feels warm, I think she's catching something…" then her tempter spiked and when he touched her again, his eyes got big. "her teptures spiking up Quatra… shes…" Quatra got up quickly and then touched her, nodding his head he muttered "something's not right she shouldn't be spiking like this, at this rate…she could die. Its fluctuating between highs and its notgonna drop anytime soon I think…this is bad."

"My…bag it's…invaluable…had med…" her breathing became very labored and she couldn't talk anymore. "so that's why she wanted that stupid bag so much…she needs it so that she wont get sick! Ummm…Herro, where is it?" Dou asked.

end of chappy guys!


	5. sick and devistated

Dou felt her weight increase in his arms, wrapping them tighter around her body so that she wouldn't slip through and fall to the floor, he quickly switched it to bridle style and carried her to where the others were, then they would decide how to act on this little 'problem'. Looking down on her face, it had a faint glow to it, and she looked flushed, when he got to the rec. room he laid her on the couch and touched her face, it was heating up, frowning he called Quatra over. "Hey Quatra, she feels warm, I think she's catching something…" then her tempter spiked and when he touched her again, his eyes got big. "Her… her teptures spiking up Quatra… she's…" Quatra got up quickly and then touched her, pulled his hand back for a moment and touched her again. Nodding his head he muttered "something's not right, she shouldn't be spiking like this, at this rate…she could die. Its fluctuating between highs and its not dropping… this is bad."

"My…bag it's…invaluable…had med…" her breathing became very labored and she couldn't talk anymore. "so that's why she wanted that stupid bag so much…she needs it so that she wont get sick! Ummm…Herro, where is it?" Dou asked.

Herro looked at Duo with a death glare. "She'll live."

Dou and Quatra's eyes narrowed in anger, "HERRO! Look at her; she needs what ever is in that bag! Come and look!" Quatra cried in exasperation and anger. Duo frowned and crossed his arms angrily, "Herro, if it was one of us or Relena…" he paused and looked at him directly in the eyes, "You would get that bag so fast…" Glaring at Duo his eyes turned to ice sheets, he growled, "Relena, is no longer with me, and I no longer care about or protect her."

"That may be Herro, but she might get worse…" Quatra's looked at his friend desperately. "Why does this girl mean so much? She is of no use and any other circumstance, she would be dead!" he growled. "But if you really want the damn thing, look in my quarters, by the door." He sat down, and Dou ran out of the room.

Kat.'s dream…

Looking at a light Kat started towards it, hearing her friends voices she started to run, but the faster she ran, the further away they sounded… angrily she ran faster, then the light enveloped her and there were her friends, all seven of them… transparent and faint they spoke quietly to her,

"Kat! Were so glad to see you! After you disappeared…things changed a lot." The girl had red streaks on brown hair, her eyes were deep green, and her usually olive skin was almost white… her eyes were so sad and lost…

"…I'm so… lost can you help me? Kess what happened?" Kat murmured.

"We…we all… I can't tell you…"

"KAT! Listen to me my little one! You're in good care! Just trust them like you trusted us! You'll be alright…just don't fight them too much, and DON'T try to kill them! I know that you did try with the one named Herro!" T.J. growled. Her Blue eyes were glowing, and her orange hair was more frizzed then she remembered.

"Please, just don't miss us too much, and remember; don't mourn that were gone, you need to carry on! You can do it girly!" Heather chimed in…her brown eyes sparkled.

Then Donald spoke up, he looked at her, blond hair just above his eyes and brown- green eyes looked determined, "Kat…I know that you know that I love you a lot and I love you too, but chances are that you wont return to our time…so let me go, and move on…for me alright?" sinking to her knees, she looked at him, her eyes full of tears… "I……I... I don't think I can…"

"YES YOU CAN! YOU CAN DO IT KAT! LET ME GO!...please…" then everything went black…

"NO DON'T GO!" KAT screamed, startling all the G. boy's. Dou ran in and then he went through her bag dumping out all the continents he found a little container of pills and forced and forced her to swallow. Looking at her Herro had a flash back to when Relena was sick…

"Herro I don't feel so well…" Relena murmured, her usual pale face had a paler touch then normal. And she was still in bed. Looking up at him her eyes were growing brighter, another sign of a high fever. Looking down at her he realized that she needed a doctor, and his cold eyes for once looked worried. "Hn…Stay here and sleep Relena, and DON'T get up."

Nodding wearily she closed her eyes. He left and phoned Quatra. "…can you come?...ok good…" hanging up he went and checked on her, seeing her sick, her body was still except for her breathing. Looking at her face, he was shocked to see that it looked scrunched up in pain. She was sweating a lot too… Quatra at that moment came in and took one look at her, gasped and looked at Herro, "we have a problem, she needs to go to a hospital, she could die…"

End of flashback…

Frowning slightly when he saw her crying in her sleep he went over to her, and lightly brushed her tears away, everyone looked at him and then looked at her…she was still crying and she woke up. Looking at Herro, she murmured. "There all dead…I'm alone, my past…they told me not to worry, not to mourn… to let go…" Kat closed her eyes again, and fell into a peaceful looking sleep. "who is she talking about?" Quatra asked the question that everyone else wondered silently. Dou looked at a picture on the floor, a snap shot of seven people, Kat was in the middle. "hey guys…look at them, all girls except for two… flipping it over it had a date; December 7th 2005. and in all different handwritings comments! Reading over them, they said; Great day! Never forget it CRAZY shit happened!- Sara , It was memorable love you lots Kat!- Donald , hey girly! That was some day!- Heather., Hey that was SO like awesome you and Donald looked like you were having 'fun' lol Kess.. FRIENDS FOREVER! Great times!- Danny, Wow that was some day my little one! -T.J. , wow some good memories there! Lol – Danielle. Turning it back over he looked at the smiling faces, and wondered who Donald was, and what he was like, and if they were dating. _'Dating? Why should I care? She's 16, and I'm 18_!_ Its not like I have a crush- Oh god…' _Duo looked horrified for a moment, then relaxed quickly hopeing that no one saw. '_Herro has obviously taken to her…but how?'_

_end of chappy _


	6. what to do

Frowning slightly when he saw her crying in her sleep he went over to her, and lightly brushed her tears away, everyone looked at him and then looked at her…she was still crying and she woke up. Looking at Herro, she murmured. "There all dead…I'm alone, my past…they told me not to worry, not to mourn… to let go…" Kat closed her eyes again, and fell into a peaceful looking sleep. "Who is she talking about?" Quatra asked the question that everyone else wondered silently. Dou looked at a picture on the floor, a snap shot of seven people, Kat was in the middle. "hey guys…look at them, all girls except for two… flipping it over it had a date; December 7th 2005. and in all different handwritings comments! Reading over them, they said; Great day! Never forget it CRAZY shit happened!- Sara , It was memorable love you lots Kat!- Donald , hey girly! That was some day!- Heather., Hey that was SO like awesome you and Donald looked like you were having 'fun' lol Kess.. FRIENDS FOREVER! Great times!- Danny, Wow that was some day my little one! -T.J. , wow some good memories there! Lol – Danielle. Turning it back over he looked at the smiling faces, and wondered who Donald was, and what he was like, and if they were dating. _'Dating? Why should I care? She's 16, and I'm 18_!_ It's not like I have a crush- Oh god…' _Duo looked horrified for a moment, then relaxed quickly hoping that no one saw. '_Herro has obviously taken to her…but how?'_

Resting in the bed that Dou and Herro had picked out in the medical ward. Sleeping deeply for several days, Dou wondered if she would ever wake up. Sitting on a chair by her bed he was looking at the same photograph as before, wondering the same thing pretty much. He had done a check on them, and found that after Kat. Disappeared, they all mysteriously died each death more horrifying then the last. Sighing, Dou decided no to tell Kat about the fate of her friends. Just then she woke up blinked and looked around, thinking that it was a dream, muttered, "What a fucked up dream I had about 5 guys…" then she looked over and saw Duo. "SHIT! Where the hell?...so I wasn't dreaming…" looking around the room everything hit her like a ton of bricks. All her friends were dead, her family, the ones that she loved…. _'Now what? All those that I love gone'_ she felt sick, and she vomited on her bedding and cried. Duo was alarmed. Moving to her side he gently took her off the bed and into the bathroom. She vomited a little more, this time into the toilet, and she never stopped crying. "Come on Kat tell me what is wrong?" "..." "Kat what ever it is, I can help..." "Duo, can you bring the dead back to life now in this time?" Kat looked at don, tears still spilling over her eyes onto her cheeks. Duo hated that look; it was so…well, _needy_ avoiding her eyes he answered, "No Kat, those whom have died are still dead…" Kat wasn't surprised; she knew that, but… _'You need to stop loving me, you need to move on.'_ Don's voice rang through her head. That brought tears to her eyes again; Duo looked at her and pulled out the photo from his jacket. "I think this is yours." She looked at the picture of her family, well those that she considered family. Gasping she looked at the faces of her friends. _'Those that have passed, cannot be brought back to life, it would defy every law of nature…'_ Kat would have normally agreed with that statement, one of her teachers said that. Shaking the thoughts away, she murmured a thank you, then shakily stood up.

End of chapter please read and review thanks!


End file.
